Priorities
by MacMan3679
Summary: Kim re-evaluates her prioities


Priorities

Kim Possible and all characters therein are the exclusive property of the Walt Disney Corporation, and Walt Disney Studios, Inc.

Kim Possible bolts upright with a cry, "RON!", she looks over at Ron's empty bed. She frantically jumps out of bed, she was wearing Ron's red jersey, which was her normal sleep wear, she runs down the hall down the stairs to the common room of their dorm house. She turns on the light, and looks at the empty couch where he had been sleeping for the last week. _Where is he, he's got class tomorrow?_

She walks out to the garage not caring that she is only in a shirt and panties, _I need my Ronnie,_ she reaches their designated parking area. His bike is there but the Sloth is gone. She shudders remembering the nightmare she just had about Ron and the Sloth. She turned around and sprinted back inside, up the stairs, she grabs her Kimmunicator from her bedside table. Kim presses the call button and immediately Wade appears on the screen.

"Kim, are you okay," the fifteen-year-old super genius asked?

"Wade, listen I can't find Ron, I need you to tell me where he is, please and thank you."

Wade's eyes widened as he said, "I thought you knew… he told me you knew…,"

"Knew what Wade, tell me please," Kim begged?

"He went on a mission against Professor Dementor tonight, said you were okay with it," Wade explained?

"He went on a mission alone, against that unstable, little mad man," Kim was suddenly panicking? She did not understand why, Ron has been on solo missions before. Nonetheless the most recent nightmare about Ron dying in the Sloth and his soul getting trapped in the car because he was a pink sloth in animology, was making her unreasonably scared.

Wade broke in on her thoughts, "He said something about you needing to sleep, and had higher priorities these days than going on missions or for anybody else."

Kim lowered her face on the hand not holding the Kimmunicator, and began to cry silently. She had done it again, gotten enamored with people asking for help that she took for granted the one person she cared about more than anybody in the world. She knew she could not go after Ron at this stage, because he was probably at the infiltration stage, and she was in no condition mentally to go on a mission. When he threw out the caffeine pills along with the coffee, and other things she had been using to keep herself awake, _all legal of course just not good for me if used in excess,_ for the past two weeks, she had gotten so mad at him that she kicked him out of the bedroom. She refused to speak to him for a week and even avoided being in his presence. She had gotten home today and he was not here she had felt hollow and empty. People were still asking for her help on all the various clubs and committees in school, but she did not feel the same satisfaction she always felt when she solved a problem. _Now I know why I didn't feel satisfied, I've missed him sleeping in the other bed next to me. His breathing as he sleeps, is so soothing to me, I can't properly go to sleep without it. I've missed kissing him, and Ron is such good kisser, just thinking about him kissing me makes me feel happy even when I have a crappy day._ She continued to cry and confessed everything that was going on for the last couple of weeks to Wade.

The teenaged super genius just listened to one of his best friends talk about how she treated his other best friend. While Wade had little experience in matters of the heart, only now just realizing that real girls were way better than computer simulations. He did have advice about how to prioritize college activities. It was one of the few areas of life that Wade knew better than either of his best friends. "You have to figure out what matters most, Kim. What do you care about most, a bunch of meaningless activities that give you some fleeting glow of satisfaction with nothing else to show for it, or something that gives you a sense of purpose and makes you happy and that you enjoy doing?"

Kim listened to Wade and realized that since Wade had already been to college, he most likely knew what he was talking about. _I can even apply that advice to people. At the end of the day these strangers asking me for help on some petty club problem, are nowhere near as satisfying as going on missions where I save people for real. Then there's Ron, I mean just being near him, or thinking about him isn't just satisfying, it makes me happy, and I've seen how happy he gets when we're just sitting around talking. Oh, God, I am such a fool, I mean he's my fiancé for crying out loud, and I love him with everything I have, and for the past two weeks I've been treating him like a piece of furniture. Right now, he's on a dangerous mission, with one of our most unpredictable enemies, by himself without someone to watch his back. I haven't even told him I loved him for five days._ _And why, because I got mad because he cares about me so much, that he would rather risk my anger than see me hurt myself. And, I think subconsciously I knew he was right, I could've easily bought more caffeine pills, could've bought coffee or Scarlet-bull energy drinks while I was out all day._ Kim stands up and begins to pace around the room becoming more and more agitated. "What happens if he dies on this mission thinking I don't love him," she cried? "Oh, Jesus, please let Ron come home safe, I need to make up for my pride. I want to show him how much he means to me. That he is the most important person on this planet to me. You had your rock in Peter, Lord. Ronald Michael Stoppable is my rock, he sustains my heart, even as you, Jesus, sustain my soul."

"Thanks Wade, you totally rock," she said smiling at her good friend, "please keep me posted and let me know when Ron is on his way back. Please don't tell him you've talked to me, I want him to stay focused on getting back home."

 _ **BE BE BE BEEP**_

Kim snatched up the Kimmunicator and punched the call button. Wade face came on the screen, "Go, Wade."

"He's about two hours out from you Kim," Wade said, smiling proudly. "Ron did really well tonight, he defeated Dementor's henchmen before the professor even knew he was there, Dementor tried to use a gravity beam on Ron to crush him to death. Ron used the Blade to deflect it back at the source which crush the machine like an egg. When Dementor tried to get away with a jet pack, Ron cut the nozzles off which causing it to veer into a wall taking the Professor with it."

Kim breathed a little easier, "Was he hurt at all?"

Wade shook his head, "just a fat lip when the paddy wagon door swung open on him."

"You didn't tell him did you about talking to me?

Wade shook his head.

"Good, thanks Wade, Kim out."

Kim got up and walked over to the crucifix on the wall next to the star of David, she thanked God for Ron's safety. She went in and took a bath, afterward she went into their bedroom and put on a cream-colored teddy and matching panties, with thigh highs and a garter belt. She brushed her hair until it gleamed and like fire, she applied flesh tone makeup and Ron's favorite scent. _Time to remind Ron and myself, that he is my whole world, and I swear to God, he will never wonder where my priorities lie, again. I will love you forever, Ron, I promise._


End file.
